Sun and Moon
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: A story weaves through flames and another through water, two owlets can read their stories. They may be sisters, but they are nothing like each other. One is fire another is ice. One to save the tree, another to destroy it *never 2 be finished*
1. A dream that forewarns

The sun and the moon

**Summery-** A story weaves through flames and another through water, two owlets can read their stories. They may be sisters, but they are nothing like each other. One is fire another is ice. One to save the tree, another to destroy it

**Prologue-**

Soren lay asleep but one could hardly call it that. Every few moments he saw troublesome things indeed. A battle between two owls, one a ray of sunlight another a beam of moonlight. The sun vs. the moon. Of course, he knew that there was a perfect balance between them, but his dream was warning him of something. Just as he was about to grasp the meaning of it, he felt someone shaking him.

The dream slipped away and he woke up, confused. Gylfie's face was a mask of excitement

"Soren! You'll never believe it, the eggs are hatching!"

"Oh. Thanks for waking me."

"Come on!" Gylfie exclaimed

Even as Soren followed his friend, he couldn't help but wonder about the meaning of the dream. Could it be about a great battle coming soon? Or was it just a warning that even best friends and equals could be your greatest enemy? Soren just decided to ignore it, no point in worrying about it right now.

They both arrived a little late. The older owlet was asleep next to her mother Sylvania and the younger one was looking around confused. Sylvania glanced at Soren for a moment and said

"We're just about to name them. Digger told me that he wanted you to name them."

Soren looked at the older owlet. She was a grayish brown with lighter gray streaks along her wings. "The older one should be called Selena."

"I like that name….." Sylvania chirped

The younger owlet was goldish brown color with a lighter color for her underbelly, lighter flecks on her wing and bright golden eyes. "The second one will be named Sunna."

"A moon goddess and sun goddess." Digger muttered "Where in this world did you come up with that idea!"

"It just came to me." Soren lied, not admitting that he knew that the two owlets were the ones he saw in his dream. The sun and the moon.


	2. Hide 'n Seek

"Kaito? Muki? Sunna? Oh where are you?" Selena called out. She absolutely hated being 'it'! No matter what, she could never find her friends.

"I'm sick of waiting for you to find us!" Muki, a pretty snowy owl exclaimed "I'll help you find the other two."

Selena waited for Muki to come out of her hiding place and followed her friend. They followed a twisting path until the came to the smith's place. They headed inside and looked around until they saw the unmistakable face of Kaito. Like all barn owls, he had a pure white face with black eyes and was flecked with spots. He laughed

"Took you long enough to find me!"

Selena smiled and wacked him on the back of his head with her wing "Now shush. I need your help to find Sunna."

"Ow…" Kaito frowned "I didn't see where she went."

"Me neither….." Muki stated in confusion

"Wait a minute….." Selena said thinking a moment "She said something about 'The flames that burn the sky…'."

"Flames that burn the sky?" Kaito asked "Oh great Glaux! She's out there flying!"

"Doesn't she know that she hasn't even started branching yet? She'll get herself killed…"

The three friends rushed to the top of the great tree. From there it was easier to see what was going on. Selena squinted; in the distance she could see the outline of a burrowing owl. Kaito nodded, as the only one who had permission to fly solo, he was going to fly over to Sunna and make sure she landed intact. Kaito spread out his wings and took off. He misjudged the distance however. He was starting to get tired and yet he still had to get back.

Sunna turned to her friend and noticed how tired he looked "Are you okay?"

"Y- Yes." Kaito strained to say but he knew it was a lie. He was losing some height; it would only be moments before he began to plummet into the icy water below…..

"Kaito?" Sunna asked, more worried than before

Kaito felt his wings grow heavy and began to plummet. He could hear Sunna's voice calling his name but couldn't find words to say. The dawn sky began to melt into a streak of pink, orange and purple. He could see a golden streak too. He could feel talons wrapping around his one wing. He felt a sharp tug upwards and he stopped falling. Sure his wing felt as if it was going to be ripped out but that's beside the point. He was alive! He was set down by the base of the tree. When he had gone to save Sunna, it ended up with her saving him! She churred

"You'll owe me in the future!"

Kaito smiled "IF you remember!"

Then the two friends heard a terrible crash from within the tree.

**-Sorry if it's not good. Reviews and constructive criticism is well appreciated!-**


	3. Sorry

THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED AND THEREFORE WON'T BE FINISHED

I'm sorry about all those who might have been fans of this story but there are reasons I won't finish it-

Writers block

Lack of motivation

Storyline needs tweaking

Bad writing on my part

Again, I'm sorry. If I get time, I'll rewrite this so that it'll be better than before. However, my life will be busy through the summer as on June 27th I'll have my birthday party. June 28th me and my friend head to Longwood gardens. June 29th I go see Transformers Dark of the Moon (Don't judge me). I also have my archery classes running till July 29th. I may head to Florida for two weeks (date is unsure). I will try to bring my laptop so I can write my stories.

I will finish Winds of Change and British Tigerstar before I will even consider rewriting this. If I do rewrite it, I'll delete this story but will post it with the same title. I am also rewriting Last Forest Magician because I didn't like the beginning entrance. Again, my deepest apologies.


End file.
